1955 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 1955 were held on December 31, 1955, and the election results of the day, the Communists picked up 17 seats from the Coalition Party while the party lost 17 seats from the Communists. As Pro-War sentiment rises, this election took place after the Korean War and the beginning of the Vietnam War. Anti-Americanism dominated the Chawosaurian electorate and like the United States, nuclear bomb drills and fears of World War III dominated and haunted the Chawosaurian voters. Chawosaurian law strictly enforced nuclear bomb drills in every school, public or private, and the workforce as well. Anti- propaganda inspired middle schoolers and young Chawosaurians to vote Communist (all voting-age laws in Chawosauria are under 18, voting age varies by division). The voter turnout increased because of young people indoctrinated by institutionalized Anti- propaganda. The voter turnout was 84% of the general population of Chawosauria. As the Cold War was heating up, the west was suffering from setbacks in the Korean War and in Chawosauria, heated tensions between Communists and Anti-Communists were at an all-time high. Both sides committed espionage against each other to support either superpower (the United States and the Soviet Union). McCarthyism was gaining political attention in Chawosauria, Joe McCarthy was a hero to anti-communists but then turned against McCarthy over the Lavender Scare, the Army-McCarthy Hearings, and the allegations of corruption against McCarthy. The Lavender Scare made anti-communists look like homophobes , but the anti-communists tried to cancel that polarity by pointing out that the USSR has a sodomy law that outlawed homosexual conduct while intentionally not pointing out the United States had sodomy laws of their own but Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII interfered with this by praising the Lavender Scare, which turned off many anti-communist voters. Allowing the Communist Party to pick up 17 seats from the Coalition Party. The Korean War overshadowed Bismarck and made it harder for the Coalition Party to gain seats. The Communist Party gained widespread praise and wide popularity for their support for the Hawaiian Democratic Revolution of 1954, which it's the loss of power of the White American minority over the non-white majority of the Hawaii territory, contributing to the rise of the Hawaiian Democratic Party. This revolution was popular because the Communist Party of Hawaii was an ally of the Democrats. Context The Cold War was heating up, and the Hawaiian Democratic Revolution, the rise of the Soviet Union, and the out-of-control bomb tests conducted by the United States and the Soviet Union made Chawosaurians believe that the Communist Party was the only safety because of the Soviet Union's rise to power. The Communist Party enjoyed incumbency advantage and used it to support the Hawaiian Democratic Revolution, the Soviet Union, condemned the treatment of Communists in the West, and portray the West as a fascist bloc. The Red Scare threatened Chawosaurian communist voters who live in the west and threatened capitalist voters who lived in the Soviet bloc. Fears of a nuclear war were so real on both sides. Now that both the United States and the Soviet Union had nuclear weapons since the 1940s, they are capable of destroying each others' countries, possibly with no win. Nuclear Weapons have existed since World War II, and the Nazis were the first to develop such a weapon, but this backfires on the Axis Powers when the United States gained information about this weapon especially by a German (and Secular Jewish) scientist, Albert Einstein. Working-class Chawosaurians felt the Communist Party have dignified them better than previous parties that ruled before the Communists. Working-class Chawosaurians felt Timothy Max Roosevelt was the guardian for the workers and felt they never had a guardian since the end of Garfield Lucas Webster's premiership. The Communists openly championed labor unions, Websterianism, and workplace democracy, making themselves popular among working-class Chawosaurians. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII and his conservative Coalition Party, realizing the Soviet Union is popular among the public than the United States, campaigned for corporate tax cuts, believing it will help working-class Chawosaurians, weaken the power of labor unions, and advocated for laws against cannabis, abortion, prostitution, homosexuality, and interracial marriage. Results The Communist Party held on to their supermajority. The Communist Party added seats to their supermajority, which never happened before to a one-time supermajority in Chawosaurian History, the Communist Party is the first-ever political party in Chawosaurian History to expand their supermajority. The Communist Party won 435 seats, the far-right, Coalition Party, won 165 seats, losing 17 of their seats. In the popular vote, the Communist Party crushed it in the popular vote with a mathematically supermajority of votes in both the vote count and the percentage. The Communist Party won 601,783,535 popular votes with 100% crushing the just 1,463 popular votes with only 0% of the vote. Analysis The Communist Party won another historic victory because of the expanding popularity of Communism and the growing distrust towards Capitalism. The electorate grew more populist against the concept of Capitalism, and as more and more working-class Chawosaurians feel disdain for capitalism and felt honored and dignified by the Marxist rhetoric of Communism with regard to working-class people. Working-class Chawosaurians felt respected for the first time since the Premiership of Garfield Lucas Webster back in the 1910s and felt it was important to retain it. See Also * TBD Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Communist Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt